


Best Present Ever

by AnotherAnonymousAuthor



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnonymousAuthor/pseuds/AnotherAnonymousAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas morning and Ella is getting impatient waiting for her wife to wake up so they can exchange gifts. Only because there's a gift under the tree that she has had to keep a secret for three weeks, and any longer and she's going to burst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Present Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I blame JustAnotherWriter17 for this.

It was cold outside and the yard was covered in snow.

Ella had already been awake for half an hour watching her wife sleep. It was later than normal by their standards; early morning training usually had the two of them eating breakfast by seven thirty and it was now pushing eight fifteen.

Despite the warmth inside the house, Erin was still buried all the way under the covers and had managed to press herself as close as possible during the night. There was an arm over Ella’s stomach and her head was resting on her wife’s shoulder. Ella’s arm wrap loosely wrapped around Erin’s back.

Max was still curled up on the end of the bed, and hadn’t even flinched when Ella woke up. Apparently even he was in the mood for a sleep in.

They had a rare morning of peace in their house, with no meetings or training to attend, and nowhere to be until dinner, so they had agreed for a sleep in. Except Ella was starting to get antsy; why stay asleep when they had put out their presents under the tree the night before, ready to be opened when they dragged themselves out of bed on Christmas morning?

“Merry Christmas Erin,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to Erin’s forehead. “Baby, wake up.”

There was a groan from under the covers and a sigh, a shuffle and the shake of a head before Erin’s breathing evened out again.

She smiled and tried again. “Baby, wake up. It’s Christmas.”

Another groan. “We agreed on a sleep in,” Erin mumbled.

She hadn’t been this comfy in a while and there was no way she was moving from her current position of stuck between her wife and warm covers.

“But there are presents,” Ella whispered.

“I married a child,” she chuckled with another sigh. “Presents will still be there in half an hour.”

Ella’s eyes narrowed. “I’ll make breakfast.”

Erin’s head lifted from her pillow of her wife’s shoulder, her eyes barely opened and a yawn beginning to make itself known. A hand reached out to brush back that piece of hair that was getting in the way of Ella seeing her wife’s eyes.

“What are we having?”

With the look on Erin’s face, Ella knew she would have to make it worth her wife’s while. She had been looking forward to a long sleeping, forgetting about Ella’s impatience when it came to presents of any kind.

“Pancakes with a lot of coffee.” She pauses when Erin’s head begins to drop and hurries to add to her breakfast menu. “And chocolate chips.”

It wasn’t quite as effective as she was hoping. She pressed a slow kiss to Erin’s lips and held her there for a few minutes.

“Well merry Christmas to you too,” Erin muttered. She slumped back onto the pillow and stretched. “Okay, okay. We will get up. Can we have breakfast first though?”

“Yes. Now get your butt up.” Ella pressed another kiss to Erin’s forehead before they rolled their separate ways to get up. “I’ll go start your coffee.”

“Okay, I’ll be down in a sec.” Erin admired her wife as she walked out of their room, wearing what she sure were her own pyjama pants and a singlet, as Max trotted along beside her.

“Alright babe. Come on, Max.”

Before she followed, Erin threw a t-shirt on over her sports bra, brushed her teeth and shuffled her way downstairs. There was already Christmas music playing from the iPod dock on the far end of the bench when she reached the kitchen, and she paused in the doorway to watch Ella dance along to the beat as she combined the ingredients for their breakfast.

When she finally spotted the grin on her wife’s face, Ella pulled her in for an impromptu dance that had them both in fits of giggles before handing Erin a cup of coffee the way she liked it. The two of them moved easily around each other as they made breakfast; Ella simply got more excited as they sat down to eat.

“Would you calm down,” Erin laughed. “Your presents will still be there.”

“You know what happens when there are presents in this house.”

“Yes, you turn into a child, and if they’re not for you, you can’t keep a secret.”

“You can’t tell me, you’re not excited for presents too,” Ella counted.

“Yeah I am, but it’s a lot more exciting watching my favourite person in the world get so hyped up over gifts,” Erin explained. “I love being able to spoil you, you know that.”

“Yeah you do,” Ella grinned, taking her plate to the sink. “But I think I’m going to out do you on that front this year.”

Erin knew it was a challenge, just for fun to get her to hurry up and finish her last few bites quicker, but even against her wife she was a little competitive. She ate a little faster, curious as to what her wife had done, took her plate to the sink and got a refill. “Okay, let’s go.”

She laughed as she was dragged into the living room to be seated on the floor against the front of one of the couches, right in front of the tree. Max, not understanding why one of his mum’s was a little more energetic than normal, barked once and settled himself next to Erin.

There were quite a few presents under the tree; most of them were from Chicago from Ella’s side that they had brought back with them a few days before, a few wrapped bones and dog toys had Max’s name on it, and there were a few from both Ella and Erin to their significant other.

“We agreed no presents to each other this year,” said Erin, spying her wife’s name as the sender on one of the gifts.

“I couldn’t help myself.”

“It’s a good thing I love you, because I couldn’t help myself either.”

They laughed and began to dig in.

Max seemed to appreciate the paper more than the new toys, or even the bones. There was a few small pieces of art from Ella’s mum, and some arts and crafts from all the kids that were promised to go on the fridge, and some little things from her sisters and her brother.

“You ready?” asked Erin, reaching for a small rectangular box with her name on it.

“NO!” Ella yelled. Her wife’s eyes widened at the outburst, before she started laughing.

“You’ve never been subtle,” she managed to get out through laughs.

“Can you open that one last please?” Ella pleaded. “Please?”

Erin nodded, still laughing at her wife. “Okay. Are you okay?”

Ella’s face had gone slightly red, before she nodded and handed a different gift to Erin, who simply took it, kissed her wife and passed over a gift to Ella.

They had gotten only a few gifts for each other; Erin spoiled her wife with things that had not so subtly been left on the web browser of the open laptop in the kitchen one afternoon, while Ella got Erin some extra art supplies she had eyed last time they were shopping and a watch.

“You’re filming me opening this gift?” Erin asked as she picked up her final gift, eyeing her wife with suspicion.

“Yeah.” Ella had her phone held out in front of her, already recording and unable to stop the grin on her face.

“Why? Is something going to scare the crap out of me?”

“No.” Ella shook her head and motioned her for to open it. “I just want to record your reaction.”

Then it clicked. “This is the one you think you’ve out done me on, isn’t it?”

“Yes, now can you please open it?”

Erin still looked at her wife with a slight put on terror in her eyes, as she ripped the paper slowly. When the red reindeer paper was gone, she looked back at Ella in confusion.

“An iPad? Babe, we have one already.”

Ella again motioned for to continue. “You need to open the box.”

With the box open in her lap, she pulled out the tissue paper and stopped in her tracks. Her head snapped up to look at her wife and then back down and back up again. Never once in their relationship had Ella been able to stump her wife, it had always been the other way around.

“No way!” Erin’s mouth hung open in shock.

Until now.

“Are…are you…” started Erin, her head still going back and forth between her wife and her gift. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” Ella laughed and nodded. She could see the tears beginning to appear in Erin’s eyes, which hadn’t stopped going between her gift and her wife. From where she was sitting on the couch, just behind Erin’s shoulder, she could see inside the box and Erin’s face.

In the old iPad box sitting in Erin’s lap was a baby sized Canada Soccer jersey folded up so just the back was showing, with _‘McLeod’_ and the number _‘1’_. It seemed Ella had gotten a little black board and sat it over the top. Written as neatly as she could manage, _‘expected arrival: july 2016’_.

Erin’s head snapped up with a grin that had settled on her face and the tears starting to spill over. “You’re really pregnant?”

“Yeah,” Ella smiled, and kissed her wife hard. “We’re going to have a baby.”

Erin seemed to still be in shock, and turned to put her hand against Ella’s stomach. “There’s really a baby in there?”

“Yeah.”

It seemed to be too much for Erin; the box slipped from her lap, the tears began flowing more easily and she wrapped her arms around her wife. The angle was awkward so Ella dropped her phone on the couch and moved to the floor.

“Okay you win,” muttered Erin, into her ear.

“What?”

“You out did me this time.”

They pulled apart.

There was a chuckle.

“I love you, so, so, so much.”

“I love you more.”

“You just gave me the best present ever!”


End file.
